1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to sculptured articles of manufacture and methods for making them. More particularly, this invention relates to turned figures based on a profile or a stylized representation of a figure. In addition, the invention relates to arrangements of said sculptured articles.
2. State of the Art
Decorative representations and methods for creating them have been granted utility patent protection since at least the nineteenth century. U.S. Pat. No. 629,312 to Beidler (issued in 1899) discloses a campaign torch with a three dimensional representation of two human heads, presumably candidates. U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,644 to Duncan (issued in 1925) discloses a multiple face doll, as does U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,772 to Merseburger (issued in 1927). U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,577 discloses a three dimensional ornament for use on a Christmas tree as well as a method for making it. In 1973 U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,084 issued to Jones for a fish mobile and a method for making the fish.
In 1980 DiMatteo was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,930 for a reflected three dimensional display wherein half of two symmetrical portions of an object is cut or embedded in one surface of a block of transparent material with a reflective surface such that the cut or embedded image is reflected to give the appearance of the complete object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,425 to Cheredaryk et al. (issued in 1989) discloses a reflecting ornament string in which a plurality of reflecting members are connected with a thin cord so as to permit free rotation of each member relative to others.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,422 to Spaar discloses a three dimensional hanging decoration which is made from a flat, lightweight sheet of flexible material.
It is therefore clear from the foregoing that art and technology have combined many times to produce something ornamental or artistic.
The history of the art of sculpture dates from the stone age when small statues were made of soft stone, ivory, or clay. These statues have been found and dated by archeologists. As the art progressed, different materials were employed including metals such as copper, gold and silver. Different methods of making sculptured articles were employed depending on the material used and the size of the sculpture. The sphinx was carved out of living rock whereas the Mount Rushmore sculpture was created with the aid of explosives. The most common methods of sculpture today include carving, casting, and molding. However, some metal sculpture is created by torch cutting and welding or by assembly with fasteners such as screws or rivets.
In 2004, a Colorado craftsman named Tom Beshara created a wooden object which is turned on a lathe. The object is a solid artifact which resembles an urn or a table leg or a candle holder. However, it creates, in negative space, on opposite sides of the artifact two identical two-dimensional profiles facing each other. The effect is based on an old optical illusion which requires you to look not at the object but to look at the negative space surrounding it. Thus, it is not really a sculpture of any thing. It is an object which defines a negative space wherein a human profile can be perceived.
For many years, the present inventor has been creating different art forms that express human identity. In recent years, the present inventor began to contemplate turned figures illustrating human identity. Before learning about Mr. Beshra's products, the present inventor conceived of the invention described and claimed herein.